


Steps in the Right Direction

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [20]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Morbie finally gets to be outside for P.E.-seemed like a good day. Decided to check on the Penthouse progress... aaand there's the storm cloud





	Steps in the Right Direction

Michael was a little worried when he followed the class outside, the teachers were eyeing him, watching just to be sure. “You don't have to come outside, in case your-” the teacher waved a hand, “Your tech bugs out.”

“I'll be fine, we've stress tested it all week, we're in the clear.”

“Just... we've got a blanket if things happen but that's about all we have.”

“Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.”

Peter rushed up behind him to tap his shoulder, “Belt on?”

“Yep.”

“What you waitin' for? Let's go!”

Michael laughed as he tipped down his sunglasses and tucked his cane into the loop at the back of his belt, just in case it got to be too much before bolting after him. “So, what are we doing?”

“Laps, fun,” Peter smiled.

“I'm in the sun, right now it's all fun.”

Peter was grinning, “Yeah, I bet it is.”

Michael laughing when they got their laps finished, “Still fun.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter smiled as they settled down, Michael grunted as he flung his cane out from behind him to lay down in the shade. “Blanket incoming!”

“Huh?” Michael flailed when it was thrown over him and laughed, “I'm good, that's for looking out for me, just got warm.”

The teacher wasn't so sure but still took it back as they waited out the rest of the class finishing laps. “Just, keep it close by in case, okay?”

“Will do,” Michael called as he shoved the blanket off and chuckled along with Peter. “They're nice, and less paranoid about this than I thought.”

“Oh I've seen at least five different teachers using radios while we were running the track.”

“Really?”

“Yup.”

“Huh, didn't notice.”

Peter kicked his leg, “We should head back, get a drink.”

“Yeah, sounds good, and the teachers will stop freaking out about me being outside.”

“Come on then,” Peter jumped up and grabbed his arm.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm getting up,” Michael grumbled as he sat up and yawned before heading back inside with him. “So, other than laps, what else are we doing?”

“Volleyball I think? Usually something stuck inside when we're doing laps as warm up.”

“At least it'll be inside, the teachers will stop freaking out.”

“Just... no jumping over the net.”

Michael laughed, “Fine, no jumping over the net... on purpose.”

Peter sighed and shook his head.

-

Michael was smiling when he checked on the progress, nodding to the guard as he rushed for the elevator and headed up to the Penthouse. “Matt? What are you doing here?”

Matt yawned as he sat back, “They mentioned something about being ready to put up the insulation, didn't want to leave until Stark got here. He's being paranoid about the work.”

“So he kept the blind man here with people dealing with pipes and wires?”

“I'm on lunch anyway.”

“Can't imagine you wanting to eat in this mess... there's pipe shavings everywhere.”

Matt smirked, “I've had worse lunch breaks.”

“So, they're just finishing the clean up?”

“Yep, least from what I've heard.”

Michael did some checking up, “Tony says he's stuck in a meeting... and he left you here alone? What an asshole move... probably using you as an excuse to cut class.”

Matt chuckled, “Probably.”

“What do you think?”

“I like the layout,” Matt smiled as he nudged his shoulder. “Is there an eta on that meeting?”

“He just said he's stuck in a meeting.”

Matt frowned as he grabbed his phone, “Text Tony, hurry the fuck up, I got a client expected at 4.”

“Tony said: Bite me, it's not my fault this time.”

Matt grumbled, “Tony got any safewords set up?”

“Not that I know... it's usually a feeling when shit's going down, why do you ask?”

“What would his reaction be to me telling him I'm leaving with no one here?”

“Probably wait or say who's on the way.”

“Text Tony. I'm leaving, just got a call from my client, they're running early.”

“Tony says: see you later Murdock.”

Michael blinked at Matt's glare, “Okay the see you later sounds like him...”

“Text Tony, the workers are cleaning up to put in the insulation. Just so you know.”

Michael drummed his nails in his chair, “Tony doesn't do radio silence.”

“No he doesn't.”

Michael grabbed his phone, tapping it, “Jarvis, can I get a location on Tony?”

“Sir is... indisposed at the moment, can I take a message?”

Michael's eye twitched, “SHIELD related?”

“Sir said not to worry about it.”

“That's not an answer Jarvis.”

“That's all the answer I have, sir.”

Matt was gripping his cane again, he raised a hand mimicking tapping a button. “Thanks Jarvis,” Michael said as he disconnected. “I don't have a script for this.”

“They won't keep him, will they?”

“He's been butting heads with SHIELD since those assholes showed up.”

Matt set a hand on his shoulder, making him realize he was rocking, “Tony told me something a long time ago, you know that Arc he's got in his chest?”

“What about it?”

“He said it didn't do warning shots.”

Michael snickered, “Right, he's... he's Tony freaking Stark. He's coming home.”

“I really do have a client soon, are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, Parker... he should be here soon, he likes the subway for some fucking reason.”

“That's easily explained, he can't hear it.”

Michael smiled as he heard the door open behind him, “See you around Matt.”

“Want me to stop in after the client?”

“Nah, we've gotta be running you hundreds in cab fare by now.”

“Eh, it's worth it.”

Matt tilted his head about the same time the kid did, “Do you know that voice?”

“No...”

“He's asking for you.”

Michael's phone rang, he frowned at the number for the desk on the screen, “Hello?”

“I'm sorry to bother you, I have a gentleman at the desk wishing to speak with you. If you would like me to I can send him up or put him on the phone.”

“What's the name.”

“Phil Coulson.”

Matt didn't even twitch at the name, only tilted his head as he listened to the two downstairs. Michael frowned, “Never heard of him.”

“He says he- he claims to have clearance from Mr. Stark.”

Michael nudged Matt, “You in the mood to meet him?”

“I can see him out if you want.”

“Go down, feel him out, call me if there's a problem.”

“He's probably armed.”

“That's never been a problem.”

“I'd clear out the workers if I were you. Less casualties.”

“Wanna sneak down with them? Or wait out a private ride?”

“I wanna see his response to an empty elevator.”

“You'll be alone up here.”

“Guns have never been a problem before.”

“Your call, Stark will kill me if you get hurt though.”

“Hello? Are you still there?”

Michael lifted the phone again, “Sorry, was just sending the workers on break. Give me a minute.” Michael whistled, “Folks, take a break! Get a smoke, some food, something. Just clear the room for a bit.”

Matt was already calling the elevator, letting the workers pack in, “Give us at least 30.”

“You got it boss.”

“Thanks fellas.”

“Need to get a camera for the lobby.”

“Technically lobby is public domain, can't have private cameras. Might have a clause to get CCTV of the building lobby cam but you're the lawyer.”

Matt gripped his cane, “He stayed out of the elevator.”

“Head out, let me know what you catch about him.”

“Let me know how this turns out.”

“Will do,” Matt smiled as he headed down.

Michael grabbed the phone again, “Give me a few minutes, I'll head down.”

“Alright, I'll let him know.”

Matt texted him -armed, feels official, holds self with authority-

Michael hit the call button, tapping his foot while waiting, half expecting to have a gun in his face when the doors open and no one was there. “At least this one has some fucking class.”

Michael was glaring at the now blinking man, the guard piped up, “Mr. Morbius, this is Phil Coulson.”

Phil blinked at him, “I'm sorry good afternoon Mr. Morbius, might we speak privately?”

“You got five minutes to convince me why I should speak to you at all.”

“I'm here to make amends for the rash actions that occurred recently.”

Michael gritted his teeth, “And how do you intend to do that?”

“That part of the conversation would have to be done in private.”

Michael texted Matt, -check in on me in 15-

-understood-

“Come on up.”

 

 


End file.
